Merging Body
by Joshualien
Summary: It's my first story. Sorry for my bad English. it's about Sasuke trying to get what he "she" wants. His "Her" life will change. Naruto X Fem Sasuke
1. The New Beginning

Chapter 1: The New Beginning

Around 2 o'clock in the forest. A misty day with no sound of anything, Sasuke is training his chakra. He trains every day that so he can make Naruto acknowledge him. He has a crush on Naruto since he was little (Yes. He is gay). He wasn't focusing on his training that his chakra exploded because he built up too much chakra. He was thrown deeper into the forest.

He found an old weird looking cave and he decided to go in and search around. He saw a lot of carving of pictures on the wall of the cave. The carving of pictures looked alike hand symbol. He read the writing above the pictures, "Body Merge Jutsu". He then read the description of the jutsu, "You can merge your body with other person, but it consumes a lot of chakra. The whole people on Earth won't notice the differences on their body, except for the user". Sasuke spoke in his mind, "**What a dumb jutsu… But maybe I can use it later just in case**". He then memorized the entire hand signature and went to the village.

As he walked by the Ramen House, he saw Naruto was talking to Hinata. He was so jealous of Hinata that his eyes showed anger. And he remembered that he learned the Body Merge Jutsu, but he couldn't use it now because there she was with Naruto. He thought, "**Maybe I can merge my body with female body. So that I can become a kunoichi (female ninja) and make Naruto mine. But after the war with Madara and Obito, (The Great War (After Sasuke came back to the village)) I don't know that he'll accept me**".

As he walked by, he saw Naruto face on the mountain as Naruto became the sixth Hokage. Then he climbed the headquarter to see the faces of the Hokage. As he saw the faces, Shizune came to Sasuke and asked to him, "What are you doing here, Sasuke?" "I'm thinking that I can't make the one I love loves me", Sasuke replied. "Well, you just need to be confident of yourself. It's not like you can take something of someone else and make them yours", said Shizune. Sasuke thought a great idea. "Thanks a lot Shizune", replied him.

He then made hand signs and activate the jutsu. Sasuke opened his mouth as large as possible and swallowed her whole. Something happened to him as his body turned smoother and his skin became smooth. But, he couldn't digest her whole. She's still alive inside his body, he just borrowed her some of her feature. His belly hurt and somehow his hips got wider. He touched his new belly that appeared to be hot. "Wow, Shizune's belly is so smooth. I can touch it all day long." After that, Sasuke went back home, thought that it could change his life.


	2. In Her Shoe

Chapter 2: In Her Shoe

Before I start, thank you for the reviewers. It made me so proud of myself. The last chapter is my first story. So i was afraid of some nasty comments. Hahaha... But i don't see one. So, thank you. Please review.

* * *

Around six o'clock in the apartment, a young guy was touching his own weird looking belly that looked alike a female belly. He was Sasuke with his new Shizune's belly. He just took her belly just now. Now he was addicted of his smooth belly skin. And he couldn't stop there; he needed Naruto now more than ever. He went out to see the town at night. The town was different from it was used to be. Different since he left Konoha for Orochimaru.

When he was walking around the town, he found a new pub that was opened a few months ago. He saw many people in the pub as if all the villagers went there. But the pub wasn't his interest. He just walked 10 meters from the pub and heard a noise. He went searching for the noise. He got closer to the noise and it seemed the noise was a crying baby. He saw a female figure with a baby on her hands. She was Kurenai with her new born baby boy. She was happy. Sasuke thought in his mind, "**How come a female who had just giving birth a baby can be really hot? She is so hot. Look at her feet. She doesn't seem had just giving birth.**"

He looked at Kurenai about 10 minutes. He was staring at her sexy feet. When he was staring, he got an idea. "**Why don't I use the Body Merge Jutsu on Kurenai and maybe took her feet. I know that many guys are falling for a smooth and long feet.**"

He made the hand sings and used the jutsu. Then he opened his mouth as large as possible and jumped at Kurenai and swallowed her up. The baby cried even louder as he watch her mother gotten swallowed by a human. After a few second, Sasuke looked at his feet and they weren't man's feet. They were too smooth and slim to be a man's feet, so they were must be Kurenai's. He looked at Kurenai's baby and he tried to calmed him down but he couldn't. He came up with an idea. He focused his chakra and tried to imagine Kurenai, and somehow he transformed into her. He picked the baby and talked to him, "It's alright. Everything is going to be fine. Don't cry my little baby". The baby just smiled at him and he slept just fine. Sasuke thought in his mind, "I don't know what to do with this baby. What should I do?" Then Sasuke got an idea. "I should take this baby to Orochimaru. Maybe he will help me." He turned back to normal Sasuke and jumped toward Orochimaru's house. Orochimaru agreed to help him with the baby.

He went home because it was 10 o'clock. After he got home, he slept. The morning came. Sasuke woke up at 8 o'clock in the morning. He turned his belly to Shizune's and his feet to Kurenai's. He took a bath and scrubbed his new belly and feet until they were clean. He groped his new feet, but he couldn't stop there. He then groped his belly like a maniac. Finally he can control himself and got ready to go out. He took a walk to a shoe shop to buy some new shoes for his new feet. He just couldn't stop merge his body until he got what he wanted.


	3. Bare Hand

Chapter 3: Bare Hand

Wew... I'm sorry... Well, I don't know what to say so, let's just start with the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

11 o'clock on the training field, Sasuke was going to train but he just bought his new high heel shoe. He couldn't train with his shoe. Well, he could change his shoe. So he did change his shoe. He met with Naruto and Sakura on the field. They trained themselves together. They were training the catch the bells from Kakashi. It wasn't that easy but they could catch the bells within 30 minutes. After that, they trained their chakra by summoning their animal. Naruto summoned Gamakichi, a giant frog that he learned from Jiraya. Sakura summoned Katsuyu, a giant slug that he learned from Tsunade. Sasuke summoned Aoda, a giant snake that he learned from Orochimaru. They trained and trained and trained. They even made a new trio jutsu. But Naruto kept wondering why Sasuke seemed so weak today. He wasn't that fast when he was running. So Naruto asked him, "Sasuke, are you sick or something? You seems so weak right now? Are you okay?" Sasuke replied, "Well, I'm not used to of these feet. I mean my feet hurt." "Aah, your female feet. I know you have some weird condition on your body, so you don't need to push yourself too hard." "Thanks Naruto". Sasuke thought in his mind, "**Wow, Naruto concerns about my health. And many people don't even who is Kurenai and Shizune anymore like they weren't exist This is my dream. I finally get much closer to Naruto. I need to merge my body more.**"

After the training, Sasuke went around town and saw team Neiji's was training. Tenten's weapon against Rock Lee's taijutsu against Neiji's Byakugan. He saw how strong Tenten is. With her beautiful smooth hands, she could throw weapons at high speed. After their training Tenten walked alone to wash her face. Enough with the sightseeing, Sasuke then used the jutsu. He then used opened his mouth and swallowed her. His hand turned smaller and smoother than before. He then saw his new hands, so smooth and small. He was so excited about his new hands and ran toward Ichiraku's Ramen. He saw Naruto was eating his sixth bowls of special ramen. He then asked to Naruto. "Naruto, look at my hands. Aren't they beautiful?" "Yes, because you have female's hands" "So, do you like me now?" "What are you talking about? Even though you have female's feet, belly, and hands, doesn't mean you're a female. You have a man's dick. You don't have the important part of female's body, which is a pussy." Sasuke was disappointed at Naruto's answer. But he was right, if he wanted to be liked by Naruto, he needs to have a pussy.

He thought about it in the restaurant. He wanted to merge body and gained the pussy, but he hadn't found the right candidate. He wanted a virgin pussy, and it's rare after the war. Because after the war, population was decreasing, so the Kages ordered to make children. Even Sakura wasn't a virgin anymore. But, Naruto was virgin. The Kages doesn't make children after their marriage. Sasuke wanted Naruto to take his virginity when he became female. He wanted Naruto to be his first and he be Naruto's first. After the long thought, he then head home, because it's late at night. So he will search the candidate tomorrow.


	4. The Womanhood

**I don't own Naruto... Enjoy  
**

**Chapter 4: The Womanhood**

It was morning already, Sasuke woke up with a fiery spirit to get his womanhood. "Who should I merge with? It's really rare. Wait, how about Hinata? She is virgin because Naruto hasn't marry her". On the way to get dress he heard Shikamaru was talking to young, good body posture, blonde female. She was Temari. She was Gaara big sister. Of course she was virgin and pretty, because the family of the Kage didn't have to make children. "Wait, Temari is the better candidate for my pussy. Hehehe… She just not has good body but adult virgin pussy." So he rushed to the bath and took a quick shower. The he got prepared and went downstairs.

He walked slowly to spy them. Why did Sasuke doesn't use the jutsu? If he use the jutsu when the target was not alone, he could miss the jutsu on somebody else. So he waited until Temari was alone. "Is this a date? They are talking and go shopping together. This date going to take a while." Temari and Shikamaru ate together meanwhile Sasuke just following them around.

Night already came and they still on a date. "From morning until now, they still not finish with their date. Ahh… I'm so tired of waiting. When will they separate?" As they were walking, they went into bath house. Finally, this was Sasuke chance to merge his body with Temari and gained her pussy. As Temari was in the hot spring, Sasuke used the jutsu on her. He swallowed her and turned into her. He then jumped out from the hot spring and touched his body. He moaned in Temari's voice and remembered about Shikamaru. He dressed as Temari and ran outside. There he saw Shikamaru and she greeted him, "Hi, there." "Do I know you from somewhere?" Shikamaru asked. "No, I just wanted to say hi to a noble ninja. That's all." "Oooh… Ok then." Then Sasuke ran to his apartment and checked his new pussy.

"So, this is what pussy looks like. It's pink and cute." Sasuke touched his new pussy and scream. "Aaahh…" "**Wow, did I just moan. This pussy is so sensitive. It's perfect.**" He moaned and moaned again. He masturbated all night long and he passed out from tiredness.

"It's still not perfect. Even I have a pussy, I don't have any good boobs. So, I need boobs that are big. Big ones are perfect. Man loves big boobs." Sasuke thought of who had the biggest boobs in the leaf village. And a clever idea popped out. "Of course, I need Tsunade's boobs. She has the biggest boobs. She has big boobs until she doesn't wear any bra because there is no size for her boobs. I heard that she has GG size."

So he got ready, as the sun came out from the mountain. He was getting ready for his new boobs. He turned to Sasuke with the parts he gathered.


	5. The New Two Mountains

**I don't own Naruto... Enjoy**

**Chapter 5: The New Two Mountains**

Tsunade wasn't the Hokage anymore. She retired after the war. She worked at the hospital as the main doctor. She taught many nurses and doctors about healing jutsu. She got a client now that was going to meet her. The client was Sasuke. She knew that Sasuke got a very weird condition with his body. He had female's belly, legs, hands, and even pussy. She tried to heal him but she couldn't.

Sasuke just arrived at the hospital. The nurse told him that Tsunade was waiting for him at room 206. So he just went there. He opened the door and saw Tsunade was writing some report. Tsunade looked at him and greeted him, "Hi there Sasuke. I've been waiting for you. How's your body? Does your body reacted to the medicine I gave you?" Sasuke didn't know what medicine she was talking about but he just answered. "Oh no… My body is just fine. It's still had some female organs." Tsunade just smiled at him and checked on his body.

After the checked, she told him about the news she found. "Sasuke I have a bad news for you." "What is the bad news?" "It seems your body will turned into more female like every day." "Ooh really!" "I believe that today you'll have maybe boobs. Well, I'm not too sure about that." "Ooh boobs… Well I know that I'll have boobs today and they will match yours." "Why is that? How do know?" "Well, because I'll take them from you."

As he was talking with Tsunade, he made the hand signs. He opened his mouth and it was very big that the diameter was like a basketball ring. Tsunade tried to scream but before she could do that, Sasuke just swallowed her head. She screamed at his throat and tried to punch him, but Sasuke just swallowed all of her body. Then Sasuke touched his chest and focused his chakra on his chest and imagine Tsunade's boobs. He could feel two mounds pressing his hand. The mounds were getting bigger in each second. And in five minutes, there stood Sasuke with two GG size boobs. He felt great. He could see his cleavage from his shirt. He opened his clothes up and saw his new boobs. "**Wow, I have really big boobs. And they are very heavy.**" He then touched his boobs, and he felt tingling toward all part of his body. He moaned as he tried to massage his boobs. Then his nipples erected. "**What a beautiful nipples Tsunade has. It was light pink. For a granny, she has a very bust body.**"

He changed his clothes into Tsunade's and now he considered himself as a she. She had a pussy and two boobs. It was perfect. Then she jumped out and went to Naruto's house. It was 9 pm and Naruto was inside his own house. She saw him writing on some paper. But she didn't want to wait. She knocked at the door and the door was opened. He saw Naruto was tall. Well not exactly. He still 6'8 feet but she was getting shorter after she swallowed some female. She was 6'4 feet and had a very hourglass like body. She leaned forward and kissed him.


	6. Aging or Ageless

**I don't own Naruto... Enjoy**

**Chapter 6: Aging or Ageless**

She just stood there and kissed Naruto, they didn't move for about half minute. Then Naruto pushed her and talked to her, "What are you doing Sayuri? You knocked my door and kissed me. You know I have a girlfriend." In Sasuke/Sayuri mind, "So, now I'm Sayuri. Not a bad name for a girl." "Well, Naruto I love you and I want you to know that." "You loved me? But you are old. You have some kind of Jutsu to make you look younger." "I'm old? What are you talking about? I'm 21 years old just like you." "No. You aren't 21 years old. You are 64 years old. Did you forget about your age?" "I'm 64 years old. Impossible." "You need rest. I'll forgive you this time grandma Sayuri." Sayuri then ran to her home and thought about what Naruto said.

"**I'm 64 years old. That's impossible. How come I age that much? Wait, don't tell me because I use Tsunade's body for my boobs, it ages me. I need to find a way out.**" As Sayuri thought about her age, she didn't notice that her skin became wrinkled. She just thought, thought, and thought about it and finally realized her skin condition. "**What happened to my skin? It wrinkled and become older than before. Wait, I know that Tsunade need a lot of chakra and stored it for her young looks. And I don't have enough chakra for that. How can I turn young again? Should I spit out Tsunade and find a better candidate? No, her breasts are the best. But, how can I turn young again? I need to find a person who stored her chakra and can use the same technique as Tsunade.**"

As Sayuri thought about the situation, there was a knocked on the door. "Who is it?" "It's Sakura, grandma. You need to drink your medicine now. It's 9.30 pm." Sayuri opened the door and let Sakura prepared the medicine for her. Sayuri hair turned gray then turned white in color, her skin became more wrinkled than before. She didn't have much time with her medicine. She needed to find out the solution. Then an idea struck Sayuri's mind. "**Wait, Sakura is Tsunade's pupil. I bet she stored her chakra and she could turned me back into young again.**" As Sakura brewed the medicine, Sayuri made the hand signs and opened her mouth. She held Sakura on her hips so she couldn't get away. "What are you doing grandma Sayuri? You shouldn't touch my hips." "I'm going to take my medicine. The medicine is you." Sayuri just swallowed Sakura without any problems and waited a minute for the jutsu to take reaction. Her body turned younger, her skin became smoother, her face turned to Sakura's face, and her hair turned longer and became pink. "**It worked. Merging my body with Sakura is the medicine I need. But now my hair turned longer and it turned pink. My face turned into Sakura's face. She's pretty, but not that pretty. Her prettiness is not enough. I need to find prettier girl than Sakura's.**"


	7. Suddenly Popular

**I don't own Naruto... Enjoy**

**Chapter 7: Suddenly Popular**

Sayuri woke up feeling great. She now became a girl. She had Shizune's smooth belly, Kurenai's long and sexy legs, Tenten's powerful and small arms, Temari's cute pussy and ass, Tsunade's giant boobs, and Sakura's head. She wanted to change her face into more beautiful girl than Sakura's. She wanted Sakura to be her medicine for Tsunade's age problem. There, she went to take a bath and clean her body. She had hard time to pick on her clothes because Tsunade's boobs were too big for her clothes. But, she wore it anyway. She walked down the street for a morning walk. She thought about whom she should merge with next until she heard commotion in front. There she looked at bunch of guys gathering around and talking to someone in the middle. So she went to inspect it. She found out that the guys were asking a girl out on a date. "**How come a girl could get 18 guys to chase after her? Maybe she's really beautiful or something. They should look at me and asked me on a date. I have the biggest boobs around here.**"

She then decided to look at the girl. When she looked at her, she got shock. She was someone who she really knew well. She was Ino and she had really beautiful face. Ino looked at her and said something, "Hi Sayuri. It's been a while." "Yeah, it is Ino. It's been a while." "Hey, can you accompany me to get some breakfast. I'm really tired of having guys chasing me around and ask me on a date." "Sure, why not."

They walked around to find a good restaurant and had their breakfast. They ate not that much and Sayuri ate only a little if she was compared with Sasuke. Maybe because now she was a girl and she could only need to eat a little. Then they were talking around and shopped some clothes. Sayuri bought some clothes so that she could wear something properly. She bought some panties, skirts, and some leggings. After the shopped, they were going to separate but Sayuri stop her. "Hey, Ino. Could you accompany me for a while?" "Sure why not." Sayuri led her to some small path and there were nobody that was on that path. He then made some hand signs and swallowed Ino up. Something happened to Sayuri's face. She could feel that her face was morphing. Then she looked at some broken mirror and looked at her face. She had Ino's face but she still had Sakura's hair. She knew that Naruto liked long haired girl. But it didn't bother her.

She walked out and went straight to her home. At the way to her home, some guys came to her and asked her out. She of course refused them. Not only she took Ino's face but her popularity too. She hoped that she could attract Naruto, but she knew Naruto had Hinata. So she continued her walked toward her home.


	8. The Bride

**I don't own Naruto... Enjoy**

**Chapter 8: The Bride**

She opened the door and shut the door and locked it. She opened her shopping bag and took out her clothes. She opened her clothes and tried to pick some clothes to wear. She wore a cute pink panty with a red ribbon on the panty. Then she wore a black mini skirt. It was really short that if a wind blew, her panty could be seen. But the skirt was really tight on her hip and legs. She wore a tight shirt so that it would her boobs become seenable. The shirt was light blue in color and she wore a nice black jacket.

There was a knock on the door. And Sayuri opened the door and looked at the one who knocked. The person was Hinata. She wore the usual clothes. Then she spoke, "Hey there Sayuri. Would you mind having lunch with me?" "Sure. But why do you want to eat lunch with me?" "It's not that much of a problem. Well, I want to talk about something." Sayuri agreed to have lunch with Hinata. They went out to a restaurant and ordered their meal. Then Sayuri asked her, "So, what is it that you want to talk about?" "It's about tomorrow. It's my wedding day with Naruto. I don't about wedding and I don't have a close friend such as you Sayuri. Will you help me on the wedding." "Tomorrow is the wedding day! I thought that it was still next month maybe." "Well, it's not. I want your support on the wedding so I want to ask for your help" "Ok, I'll help you." In Sayuri's mind, "**Tomorrow is the wedding day. What should I do? I don't have much choice. I need to merge my body with Hinata's body. I'm sorry Naruto.**"

After the meal they had, they went out for fresh air. Sayuri asked her so that they went out to the park. It was 2pm in the afternoon and there were no many people in the park. So, Sayuri made the hand signs and swallowed Hinata up. There the change begun. Sayuri's eyes weren't black any more but it turned to blue pale in color. Her hair turned very long and it reached to her back and the color changed from pink to dark purple. Now, she had Hinata's eyes and hair.

She looked at herself and marveled at her own body. Her body was perfect and her body was the hottest body you couldn't find in the universe. She was so happy and she started running to the Hokage's headquarter. She found Naruto was talking to Kakashi about marriage. She heard when he said about marrying to a long haired girl and felt so happy. She jumped toward Naruto and hugged him. "Naruto, you will marry me right?" "Well, I'm going to marry someone with a long hair." "She's me right?" "It's not you, I'm sorry Sayuri. You're the hottest girl in Konoha, maybe in the world and I want to marry you. But, the girl I'll marry is important for Konoha's future. And it's important to marry her for the sake of Konoha. I'm sorry." After she heard about Naruto marrying to other girl. She cried. What was the so important about the girl? She had a very hot body but Naruto was ready to sacrifice his love for a duty. What was the part that went wrong? She cried on Naruto's chest and hugged him tightly. Naruto just stood there and patted her head.


	9. Kage

**I don't own Naruto... Enjoy**

**Chapter 9: Kage**

She cried and didn't to let go of Naruto. She cried? Maybe because of her female body that it's very natural to cry. Naruto pushed her so that she stopped her cry and Naruto lifted her body up and kissed her on the lips.

Sayuri was shocked when Naruto pushed her and she stopped her cry. But she felt something touching her hip and looked at Naruto. And in a second she felt a warm on her lips and just acknowledge that Naruto was kissing her. She just closed her eyes and let Naruto kissed her. In a minute, they broke their passionate kiss for taking breath. Naruto let her go and packed some of his belonging. Sayuri didn't want to stand there and she went home to packed some clothes for her.

It was breaking a rule for went out from Konoha without permission of the Hokage. But she didn't want to let Naruto go. She followed Naruto, Kakashi, and some other ninjas and ANBU. But she knew that if she followed them to close that she would get arrested. So she now use a jutsu that belong to the former body, a byakugan. She activated her byakugan and followed them from afar. It had been 10 hours of running without rest, and Sayuri wasn't used to with her new female body. But finally they arrived in a village. She knew this village, the village was Amegakure. She knew who Naruto will marry. So she dashed to the village and tried to find Mei Terumi. She was the current Mizukage. She was a very hot woman too. No wonder Naruto would let his love for a job. She found that Naruto was talking with her. She felt her jealously rising up. She slipped in to the Kage's office. And waited for Mei to come to her office.

She waited for 30 minutes and she heard footsteps. She hid behind the desk and heard the door opened. She peeked and saw Mei. She waited for her to sit on the chair. Mei came to the chair and sat. It was the perfect timing for Sayuri to use the Jutsu. She opened her mouth and swallowed Mei from the feet to her head. And she felt really tired and just sat. She felt something changing with her body. She felt like she was getting taller and she was right about it. She now was 6'5 feet. She then looked at the big mirror in the room. She looked at her hair, it was getting longer and it touched the hip. But it has the same hairstyle as Hinata's. Her hair turned from dark purple to bloddy red. She was amazed and she felt really hot.

Suddenly there was a knocked on the door. She once hestitated to open the door, but she opened it anyway. She opened the door and looked at Naruto. "It's finally the time Mizukage. For our marriage." She got shocked. Naruto called her the Mizukage. But it seemed that when she swallowed her body, she didn't just get her body, but her rank and power. She smiled and said, "I love you, Hokage-kun." "I love you too, Mizukage-chan." And they walked together, holding hand.


	10. Marriage

**I don't own Naruto... Enjoy**

**Last Chapter**

**Chapter 10: Marriage**

That day was a happy day for both Kage. They got married and everyone cheered them. They decided to have a holiday in a hotel near a beach. They had some good time together. In the night, they returned to their room.

They returned to their room and Naruto jumped to the bed and tried to close his eye. But he felt someone pushing and lied on top of him. He opened his eyes and found Sayuri's pussy, she was naked.

Sayuri opened her clothes, she didn't want to wait any longer, she wanted to have some wonderful sex with Naruto. She carefully get on top of Naruto and opened his zipper. She saw how big was Naruto cock. It was bigger than when she was Sasuke. She carefully stroke his cock. Naruto moaned in pleasure. He felt like a jolt spreading through his body. Sayuri heard Naruto's moaning and she was happy. Then she licked the head of the cock with more stroke. Naruto moaned lot louder, he felt really good. Sayuri played with his balls and thrust Naruto's dick all until it reached her troat. Naruto didn't want to stay like that so he groped Sayuri's ass and licked her pussy. They gave pleasure to each other and finally they both came.

Sayuri swallowed her lover cum. Naruto couldn't wait so he pushed Sayuri so he was on top of her. He groped her boobs with his two hands and kissed her. Then he trailed down to her neck and finally reached her nipple. He licked and sucked her nipple and gained moaning. He stopped licking and aligned his cock with her pussy. He thrust inside and he heard a scream. He looked at Sayuri's in pain. There was a blood running through her pussy. Then Naruto realized that he just took her virginity. Then he waited and pulled his cock. But when it almost reached out, he thrust again until his dick reached her womb. Sayuri moaned in pleasure. They had sex for 2 hours until Naruto came inside her womb for the 5th time.

**In six years**

Naruto was just finishing his reports. He gave his reports to Shikamaru and hiraishin to the village hidden in the mist. There the civilians bowed to him as the husband of the Mizukage. He went to the office and opened the door. There he found Sayuri's writing her reports. She looked at him and smiled. He sat and three kids jumped at him. They were his children. The oldest was a boy. He got blond hair like his father. He was like Naruto junior. The second one was a girl. She had long hair that reached to her back and the color of her hair was black. And the youngest was a girl too. She looked exactly as her sister but her hair was longer and the color of it was red. Naruto played with his children but he stopped when he felt a hand grabbed his hand and pulled him. He looked back and saw Sayuri. She jumped and kissed him.


End file.
